With the development of the technology, the computer system has become an indispensable apparatus in the daily life. Sometimes, when the user operates some special functions on the computer system, the input of the power signal must be removed so as to clean the state of the chipset of the computer system kept by the power of the Real Time Clock (RTC), or ground the RTC reset signal of the chipset through a jumper. Thus, the user could make some special operations to the chipset or reset the chipset in the computer system. The afore-described procedure is the RTC reset procedure.
In the prior arts, when we need to execute the RTC reset procedure to the computer system, it has to remove the RTC power supply module manually, for example, remove the battery disposed on the main board of the computer system, or ground the pin of the RTC reset signal of the chipset in the computer system through a jumper and thereby resetting the RTC. However, in the computer system of the prior arts, the user is first requested to detach the casing from the computer system, and then find the correct battery or the location of the pin of the RTC reset signal within the complicated circuit layout so as to reset the RTC. Therefore, it is inconvenience to the user, and the computer system may be damaged when detaching the casing from the computer system.
In summary, to solve the problems of the prior arts, inventions such as a switching circuit module, a computer system, and a method for controlling computer system reset thereof are needed.